1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a Rankine-cycle power-generating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is conventionally common to connect a distributed power source device to a commercial system. Japanese Patent No. 4889956 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1), Japanese Patent No. 5637310 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 2), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-083829 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 3) describe techniques concerning a distributed power source device, a commercial system, control, and the like. In the invention described in Patent Literature 1, a power-generating apparatus utilizing thermal energy is used as a distributed power source device.
Specifically, in the power-generating apparatus of Patent Literature 1, a working fluid evaporates in a steam generator. An expander generates mechanical power from the working fluid. A generator generates alternating-current power from the mechanical power. A rectifier converts the alternating-current electric power to direct-current electric power. An inverter generates alternating-current electric power of a predetermined frequency from the direct-current electric power. The rectifier and the inverter are connected to each other via a direct-current electric power line. A heater is connected to the direct-current electric power line in order to prevent no-load running of the power-generator during power outage or the like.